tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Axiom - Loholt)
|qualclasses = | height = 121 cm | weight = 46 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Crimson }}' ]. Identity Saber is Loholt of Camalot, the son of King Arthur and Lady Guinevere. Due to Arthur being a women Sabers's birth was not conventional. Saber was crafted by the Giant Galligantus in a plan to take hold of the spear Rhongomyniad. The plan was for Loholt to take over the kingdom and then use the secret of his birth to blackmail him into giving him the spear. That plan failed however when Loholt was born imperfect. Galligantus was able to complete his task by disguising himself as Merlin and offering his assistance with solving the problem of not having a living heir, due to the death of Amr and Gwydre. Taking the blood of Arthur and Guinevere, Galligantus was able to create Loholt. However Gailligantus process failed and as a result Loholt was born imperfect. Loholt was neither a male nor a perfect humonculus. As a result Loholt was given a limited lifespan. Neither of these two facts held Loholt back in life. Loholt's early death was always known to her. Despite this she vowed to live life to the fullest. She trained hard to become a knight of the Round Table. She then went on to fight the enemies of the land. Standing a mere four feet and five inches tall she brought terror to the Saxons she faced in battle. Her ferocity in battle gave birth to the rumor of her being a boy. Saxon warriors refused to admit that they had been defeated by a little girl. Eventually Loholt has her epic encounter with a Saxon General wielding the blade of Tyrfing Alternative. After slaying him in battle Loholt took the blade for herself. With her new magical sword in hand she began to fight the beast the plagued the realm. Eventually time started to catch up to Loholt. Not wanting to die in a bed Loholt gained the aid of Sir Kay and sought out the Giant Logrin. In a fearsome battle the two were able to slay the beast. Loholt gaining the final blow. Due to the mystery of the beast Loholt was forced to sleep on the corpse of the monster to rid it from the realm forever. As she slept the last of her strength drained from her body. Waking from her dream she found that she was to weak to rise from the monster, due to the weight of her armor. Not wanting to be seen in such a state by her people Loholt begged Kay to end her. Following her request Kay slew her with his blade. He returned wit the Giants head and the final tale of the Knight Loholt. Appearance Loholt is four feet and one hundred pounds. Loholt has golden blond hair and pale white skin. Loholt wears a armored dress like her father. Personality Roles Abilities Noble Phantasms Tyrfing Alternative - A Powerful Cursed Sword that draws power for the darkness in men's heart. Loholt gained it from slaying a Saxon warrior. Seeing the quality of the sword he took it himself. It was created by two dwarfs who cursed it to do three evils. Now that the evils have been done the sword's curse has been lifted. However the blade still holds a measure of the darkness and grief of those who wields it. The blade of darkness slowly corrupts those with a weak will. With the use of mana the sword allows the user to fire a burst of darkness. Heart of Darkness - heart of Darkness is a skill where Loholt allows himself to fall into the power of his dark sword. Following the remants of the once powerful curse Loholt moves into a murderous trance that allows him to focus on the killing of his target. Using this Np gives him a resistance to metal effects and increases his attack power toward a chosen target. Prince of The Realm - Prince of The Realm is a NP that encompass the pride of Loholt as a member of the Knights of the Round Table and a Prince of Camalot. As a result of this he gains strength while fighting beside other members of the round table. In practice this increases his defense and offensive powers. Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Female Characters Category:LordNoodleXIV